sesame_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Talia Tubby
"Its not called being gay, its called having a sense of style" Greetings, i am Talia Tubby, daughter of Tinky Winky from the Teletubbies! Yay! Well, nice to meet you, i guess.... O_O Biography Personality Talia is a very sassy young girl. She is 18 and loves to party the night away. She is always up for a party, even though she is a bit shy when it comes to dating. Most people see her as a bimbo because her family's reputation of being very baby like. She wants to be seen as more than that. She is sassy, yet a 'gentle giant' like her father. She is also a very good student to the principal of the school, who is Kermit the Frog. Appearance Talia has the same looks as her father Tinky Winky, but she is more curvy and feminine. She has Brown hair with red and pink streaks. She has blue eyes and pink lips and always has blush on. Her face always has the same lifeless smile as the rest of her family; creepy, yet adorable. She is normally seen with a red handbag and her pink miniskirt on. She is also very tall. She is 7 1/2 feet, just 6 inches taller than her uncle Dipsy. Family/Relationship Parent : Tinky Winky She has a strong bond with her dad, and do nice things together like taking the daily strolls over the hills far away. She would take a raincheck on shopping with her friends to spend quality time with her dad. Her dad is the Art Teacher, so she doesnt have a chance to bond with him in school. Siblings: She is the oldest of her siblings who she never likes to talk about. Aunts and Uncles: Dipsy, Lala and Po She also likes to spend time with them along with her many cousins. The cousin she has that she particuarly has a strong bond with is her little cousin Polina . She is always teased for being so small. Sometimes Talia isnt much of a help since she is the tallest in the family and Polina says "she wouldnt understand what she is going through" Friends She is really tight with Ginger Monster and Naurie Noo. TV Show: Teletubbies People at her school She has a lot of friends at school, but at times she is teased by the controversial sexual orientation of her father, because he had a red purse. She doesnt think its funny at all. She takes offense from these teasings and she stands up for herself, and even gets Kermit involved. More about Talia Allergies She is allergic to pollin and rabbits. Favorite foods She would normally go for a custard donut or smiley-faced toast. Favorite School Subject Home Ec. She loves making Tubby Custard and Tubby Toast. Least Favorite School Subject PE. She cant wear her tutu and carry her purse around. Outifts Basic a ring in her triangle antennae, smiley faced earrings, a red shirt with a blue stripe, pink miniskirt, red purse, ripped jeans, and pink and blue boots. Gallery Talia Tubby.png|Talia Tinky Winkeh.jpg|Tinky Winky, Talia's daddeh Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Mishachu Tubby's Ocs Category:Teletubbies